


There Are No Secrets (That Time Doesn't Reveal)

by brynnverylow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Betrayal, F/M, Family Secrets, Hydra Darcy Lewis, I'm not sure if this is considered angst, Minor Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Secret Past, Viper is Darcy Lewis's Mother, Viper is the leader of HYDRA, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnverylow/pseuds/brynnverylow
Summary: Darcy’s phone rang. Her eyebrows furrowed at the unknown number, and with a cautious swipe, and answered the call.“Hello?” She asked.“Привет гадюка младший (Hello Viper Jr.),” came the reply. Upon hearing the reply, Darcy’s eyes widened slightly from shock, the shock quickly changing to fear, and she unconsciously straightened her back, shoulders tense, ready for a fight. Natasha, being the observant spy she was, immediately noticed the change in her posture and held up her hand, signaling to Clint to stop talking.~.~In which Darcy Lewis was Ex-HYDRA
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	There Are No Secrets (That Time Doesn't Reveal)

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this months ago, but I stopped. Partly because I didn't know what to write, partly because I didn't have a lot of time. Then a few days ago I decided to go back to my work. But I still couldn't figure out what to write. I didn't really know how to end this story. So today, I decided just decided to write a quick ending that really sucks, but it's fine I guess. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also please not that the translations aren't accurate, I used google translate since I don't speak Russian or Mandarin.

It was a perfectly normal day in the tower, when everything went shit. Apparently the Avengers could not live one day without _something_ going wrong.

It had been about ten months since Tony ( _Tony Stark!_ ) had convinced Darcy and Jane moved to the tower, and almost a year since they found Bucky. And in the past month he hadn't had an episode. No more going into Winter Soldier Mode. 

Bucky had been making a pretty good recovery, no one was trying to kill anyone, Jane didn’t die of dehydration or hunger yet. Clint and Darcy became pranking buddies, he had even taught her how to go from place to place via the vents. And Darcy’s memory was pretty good so she could navigate her way around the tower pretty well. Natasha, Jane and Darcy had become drinking buddies, they’d stay up late drinking vodka from Natasha’s secret stash and eventually fall asleep (when Jane wasn’t sciencing in her lab). Turns out Darcy can hold her liquor pretty well. Apparently Captain America had a thing for curvy brunettes who take no one’s shit. No one ever asked about her parents as it was quite a sensitive topic around the tower. And life was going pretty well for Darcy, until she got a call from the person she least expected.

Everyone sat scattered in the common, all minding their own business, with the exception of Bruce, Tony and Jane down in the lab, while Steve and Darcy were talking about some random stuff, before Steve had to use the bathroom. Then Darcy’s phone rang. Her eyebrows furrowed at the unknown number, and with a cautious swipe, and answered the call.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Привет гадюка младший ( _Hello Viper Jr._ ),” came the reply. Upon hearing the reply, Darcy’s eyes widened slightly from shock, the shock quickly changing to fear, and she unconsciously straightened her back, shoulders tense, ready for a fight. Natasha, being the observant spy she was, immediately noticed the change in her posture and held up her hand, signaling to Clint to stop talking. When Clint tilted his head in confusion, Natasha jerked her head sharply towards Darcy’s direction, where she sat on the couch with her back facing them.

Steve arrived back just in time to hear Darcy demand, her jaw tightening, “Who is this?” 

“My, my, don’t recognize your dear mother?”

Darcy took a sharp intake of breath. “How did you get this number?” By now, everyone had their attention on Darcy, worried about why Darcy looked so scared. Steve whispered her name in a questioning tone, and Darcy replied with a quick shake of her head.

“Please, Hydra knows everything. Including your name, and the location of your house. Am I right, Darcy Lewis?” She could practically hear the disgust in her mother’s voice through the phone.

Darcy let out a shaking breath, and spat out, “What do you want, _mother_?”

Upon hearing the word “mother”, Natasha’s eyebrows shot up, and Clint mouthed an “oh” in realization. Darcy noticed this, however, and gave them a sharp glare, before turning back to face the tv.

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your mother,” she clicked her tongue, before continuing. “У меня есть новая миссия для вас ( _I have a new mission for you._ )”

“不，我不会给你做任何事 ( _No, I’m not doing anything for you_ ),” She replies, knowing that Clint, Natasha and Bucky would probably be listening in and would understand if she used Russian instead of Chinese.

“ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу ( _You will do what I tell you to do_ ),” She insists.

“我已经说过，我不会给你做任何事 ( _I already said, I’m not doing anything for you_ ).”

“Вы будете. ты убьешь Steven Grant Rogers. ( _You will. You will kill Steven Grant Rogers_ ).”

“Я уже сказала нет, и нет значит нет ( _I already said no, and no means no_ ).” Darcy was so mad at her mother that she didn’t even realize she slipped back into her first language, meaning that Clint, Natasha and Bucky could now understand her.

  
“я твоя мать и это означает, что вы должны слушать меня. Кроме того, ты уже знаешь, что случится, если ты не будешь мне подчиняться ( _I am your mother and that means that you will listen to me. Besides you already know what will happen when you don’t obey me_ ).”

“ебать тебя ( _Fuck you_ ),” Darcy cursed bitterly, before hanging up and throwing her phone at the wall, breaking it.

“Hey, hey now, don’t go hurting my wall. What did it ever do to you?” Somehow during her conversation with her mother, Tony had come back to the common room.

“Fuck you. What are you even doing here?” She said, glaring at him.

“Geez, who pissed in your cereal? I’m getting more coffee, ran out downstairs,” Tony shrugged, and headed towards the coffee machine.

Natasha arched her perfect eyebrow, before asking, “Who were you talking to?”

“Yeah. Darce! Were you speaking Chinese? You know Chinese? And Russian? That wasn’t in your file,” Clint chimed in.

Darcy huffed and pouted, crossing her arms, “My mother.”

“Your mother died. Elizabeth Lewis right?” Clint cocked his head.

_Crap._ She thought. “My biological mother. Elizabeth is my adopted mother.”

“Your file says that your biological mother is unknown,” Natasha says, suspiciously eyeing Darcy.

_Shit shit shit_. Thinking quickly, she furrowed her eyebrows, face full of innocence and confusion. “It does? But I know who my biological mum is.”

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the hallways of the tower. Darcy let out a sigh. _Saved by the bell._ Darcy felt relief wash over her, having gotten away from that conversation, until she heard JARVIS speak.

“Sir, my prot-protocols are being o-overridden,” JARVIS stuttered. “It appears I a-am… b-being… ha-aacked,” The words dying down at the end of the sentence.

“Tony!” Natasha barked, whipping her head towards him as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started furiously typing.

Soon, the once British voice of JARVIS was replaced with a recording of a Russian woman.

“Стул ( _Chair_ ).”

Darcy’s eyes widen upon hearing the first of her trigger words. However, Steve immediately ran towards Bucky, eyes frantically looking around the room.

“Пять ( _Five_ ).”

Bucky attempted to calm Steve down, telling him that he didn’t recognize those words. Meanwhile, Natasha kept her eyes trained on Darcy, as Darcy's breath quickened.

“Тоскующий ( _Yearning_ ).”

“Shit shit shit shit,” Darcy muttered, before turning to Natasha. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I swear I wanted to but I didn’t know how.”

“Образование ( _Becoming_ ).”

“Get me away, get me away,” she pleaded, grabbing her head in pain.

“Свобода ( _Freedom_ ).”

Darcy let out a scream upon hearing this word, clutching her head even tighter in pain. Steve looked at her, eyes filled with worry and betrayal, before reaching over to the side of the couch where his shield was.

“Офелия ( _Ophelia_ ).”

Darcy reached under her shirt to pull out one knife, and a handgun, holding them in both hands. “Darce?” Clint asked cautiously, shocked at the fact that Darcy had been hiding weapons under her clothes. Bucky looked confused, and immediately darted forward, grabbing her wrist in an attempt to restraint her. He looked toward his teammates and signaled them to get ready for a fight. 

“Москва ( _Moscow._ )”

Darcy immediately stopped screaming and twisted out of Bucky’s grasp, before reaching for the underside of the arm and pressing a hidden button, disabling his arm. She used the knife and stabbed it into his thigh, causing Bucky to stagger, while he held the metal arm that was now dead weight. He looked at his arm, mouth slightly open, wondering how he did not know about this function. He knew that the moment this was over, he would have to bug Stark about getting his new arm finished so he could use it.

“Зима ( _Winter_ ).”

Darcy reached for her boot, grabbing another knife due to the lack of her old one.

“Красный ( _Red_ ).”

Everything went still as Darcy stopped suddenly. Her eyes that Steve had seen holding so many emotions now blank. Empty.

“Младший ( _Junior_ )?” Came the voice.

Darcy breathed heavily, eyes darting from person to person, before replying. “готов соблюдать ( _Ready to comply_ ).”

Steve’s breath hitched. Seeing Darcy act like how his best friend had. First his best friend, and now his girlfriend. His heart broke thinking of what Darcy had gone through.

“Убийство цель ( _Kill the target_ ).”

Darcy raised her arm, aiming at Steve before firing, shooting Steve’s shoulder. Steve immediately grabbed his shoulder, and checked his shoulder, relieved to see that the bullet went straight through. Darcy went towards Clint, and Clint raised his hand to strike at Darcy but Darcy stepped to the side to avoid his punch. She quickly kicked his knees, and sensing Natasha behind her, she lifted her leg to do a hook kick towards Natasha’s head. After knocking Natasha out, she jumped, hooking her legs around Clint’s neck, and pulling down. While Clint lay on the floor, Darcy quickly pressed her fingers to his neck, pushing at his pressure point, also knocking him out. After looking back up, she suddenly saw Tony with a sedative (who knows where he got that) in his hand. 

The last thing she saw was Steve, Tony, and Bucky all looking down at her, hurt and betrayal all shown clearly on their faces.

Then it went black.

~.~

Darcy woke up with a start, but didn’t open her eyes due to her force of habit. Eyes still closed, she silently surveyed her surroundings. She was sitting on a cold, metal chair, legs cuffed to the ground and arms cuffed to the table.

_She had been caught._

_She had been caught._

_She had been caught._

That one thought that remained on her mind.

_She had been caught_.

But more specifically:

_She had been caught._ **_By SHIELD_ **.

SHIELD would not just let her go. She couldn’t just make a new identity for herself now. She couldn’t just run away from her past now. It was time to face her past.

_She had been caught._

Knowing that she could not fake still being asleep anymore, she gave an experimental tug on both her hands and feet. 

_They were strong. They were probably made for an enhanced individual._

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She recognized this room. 

_Maybe she wasn’t in SHIELD_.

This was the tower’s emergency interrogation room.

“The Avengers have been informed of your awakening,” JARVIS announced.

_Shit, This is even worse than SHIELD. These are her friends. Or rather, these_ **_were_ ** _her friends._

Darcy bit her lip as she watched Nat - _Agent Romanoff_ \- walk into the room. She sat down and they both stared at each other, not blinking. Eventually Darcy gave out a sigh and broke eye contact. Natasha slammed the file in her hand onto the table.

“Is your name Darcy Lewis?”

No answer.

“Is it?”

“No,” Darcy admitted in a low voice.

“What is your real name?” She demanded, voice cold with no emotion.

Darcy was silent for a while, quietly debating whether or not she should reveal her real name. “Dimitra Mikhailovna Petrova,” she mumbled.

“Who sent you here?”

Darcy stared at the ground and shook her head.

Natasha glared at her, and calmly walked out of the room, where the rest of the Avengers stood. And Darcy knew that. She knew that they were there. Darcy had enhanced hearing. _Really_ enhanced hearing. She could already hear them discussing behind the one-way mirror.

“So is she a spy?” Came Tony's voice.

“I don’t think so. She had trigger words,” Steve insisted.

“Yeah, but remember the other Winter Soldiers HYDRA had? They were willing volunteers and yet they still had trigger words.” Tony argued.

“Wait, Tony, who was she talking to before JARVIS was hacked? Was it her mother?” Clint interjected.

“JARVIS? Can you replay the conversation between Darcy and whoever was on the phone?” Tony questioned.

“Of course, sir. Replaying conversation now.” 

_“Hello?”_

_“Привет гадюка младший (Hello Viper Jr.).”_

_“Who is this?”_

_“My, my, don’t recognize your dear mother?”_

_“How did you get this number?”_

_“Please, Hydra knows everything. Including your name, and the location of your house. Am I right, Darcy Lewis?”_

_“What do you want, mother?”_

_“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your mother. У меня есть новая миссия для вас (I have a new mission for you.)”_

_“不，我不会给你做任何事 (No, I’m not doing anything for you).”_

_“ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу (You will do what I tell you to do).”_

_“我已经说过，我不会给你做任何事 (I already said so, I’m not doing anything for you).”_

_“Вы будете. ты убьешь Steven Grant Rogers. (You will. You will kill Steven Grant Rogers).”_

_“Я уже сказала нет, и нет значит нет (I already said no, and no means no).”_

_  
_ _“я твоя мать и это означает, что вы должны слушать меня. Кроме того, ты уже знаешь, что случится, если ты не будешь мне подчиняться (I am your mother and that means that you will listen to me. Besides you already know what will happen when you don’t obey me).”_

_“ебать тебя (Fuck you)”_

“JARVIS? Can you please translate?” Jane asked, voice trembling. 

In front of them, a hologram appeared and displayed an English translation of Darcy’s phone call.

“You see? She’s not a spy.”

“Wait. Viper Jr?” Natasha said, surprise clear in her voice. “That’s the daughter of Viper, or Madame HYDRA. She’s the head of HYDRA.”

“You’re saying that innocent, taser loving, loud-mouth Darcy is the _daughter of the head of HYDRA_?” Tony demanded.

“Yes,” Natasha replied flatly.

Steve’s eyebrows were pinched. “But she wasn’t a willing HYDRA agent right?”

“We can’t say so for sure. I’m going in again,” Natasha announced, before opening the door of the interrogation room.

Darcy looked at her and cocked her head. “You already know that I’m not a HYDRA spy. I mean, you guys already heard the phone call.”

Natasha simply arched an eyebrow, and bluntly stated, “You’re enhanced.”

Darcy snorted. “Well, if you are the daughter of the head of HYDRA of course they want you to be enhanced.” She waved her hand, looking at the mirror. “Come in guys.”

Outside, the team looked at each other, and Steve nodded, then they all entered the room.

“Darcy?” Jane asked cautiously. She felt as if she didn’t know who Darcy was anymore.

Darcy sighed heavily. “Jane.” She looked down at the table, gently tugging at the restraints. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how. I didn’t want you to think that I was spying on you. I swear!”

Jane bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I need to go.” She rushed out of the interrogation room and no one stopped her.

Bucky stepped forward, with a new arm connected to his left shoulder. “I have a question, how did you disable my arm?”

“I—,” Darcy shifted uncomfortably. “You trained me before.”

Bucky’s jaw tightened, and Natasha’s eyes flashed in surprise, although it was so subtle Darcy almost missed it. “I don’t remember,” he said.

Darcy shrugged, “I didn’t too. Until yesterday at least.”

“You were wiped?” Steve said in surprise.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Darcy asked irritably.

“You were Madame Hydra’s daughter.”

“So? You know I wasn’t a willing agent.”

Clint, who hadn’t said anything left stood up straight against the wall. He studies Darcy and stared straight into her eyes, his face not betraying any emotions. Darcy stared right back, as if daring him to say something. Clint shook his head and muttered something under his breath before leaving the room too.

Soon everyone followed suit, and all left the room, with Steve closing the door behind them.

~.~

The next day, Steve walked in, key in hand. Darcy watched in confusion as Steve walked over to her, and unlocked her handcuffs.

“Tony found your file. You’re innocent,” Steve explained.

Darcy cocked her head to the side, before shrugging, walking out of the interrogation room after Steve.

Sitting down on the common room, facing the team. She dragged her words, “So, you guys curious?”

After explaining her past, childhood, and how she escaped, they all listened in shock as she said, “You know, I was trained by Barnes, who trained Natasha.”

They blinked.

“You mean you can beat Natasha?” Clint exclaimed.

Darcy shrugged, popping her shoulders. “Maybe, it’s been a while. Wanna try?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why I chose those trigger words, here are the meanings (Please do note that I have no imagination at all):
> 
> Chair - Darcy’s memories were also wiped using the chair like Bucky  
> Five - Darcy was five when she first killed a person.  
> Yearning - Idk I have no imagination, so I just took “longing” from Bucky’s trigger list and used a synonym, “yearning”  
> Becoming - Darcy’s mum always tells Darcy “Be more like the Winter Soldier” or “Be more like the Black Widow”. So like Darcy is trying to become them.  
> Freedom - Darcy had her memories taken away from her, she was brainwashed. Therefore, Darcy had no freedom in her life. She wasn’t able to make her own choices. So she always wanted the freedom to do whatever she wanted.  
> Ophelia - Madame Hydra’s real name is Ophelia  
> Moscow - The base Darcy was held in for most of her life was in Moscow  
> Winter - The Winter Soldier trained Darcy and they went on missions together for a while (Bucky doesn’t remember)  
> Red - The Red Room


End file.
